


sex is good and all, but there are obviously better things

by yueninja



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, No Strings Attached, fade out sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yueninja/pseuds/yueninja
Summary: Baekhyun and Kyungsoo hook up.





	sex is good and all, but there are obviously better things

“Kyungsoo?”

Baekhyun is surprised to see the younger standing outside his office building. He’s in the middle of staring up at the skyscraper when he abruptly spins on his heel to face Baekhyun.

“B-Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo’s eyes are rounds as saucers as he looks at him with a surprised expression.

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun asks, adjusting his satchel so that it’s behind him.

“I was… in the neighborhood,” Kyungsoo replies, clearly lying if his reddening cheeks and refusal to look at Baekhyun is any indication.

“Right,” Baekhyun says, looking the younger up and down. He’s wearing all black despite the summer heat, clutching the straps of his equally black backpack and staring down at his ratty gym shoes.

In comparison, Baekhyun has on a several thousand dollar suit with leather shoes that are just as expensive, if not more. Different occupations call for different clothes.

“Follow me,” Baekhyun says, breaking out into a smile when Kyungsoo does. They walk to his parked car and Baekhyun unlocks the doors. “Get in.”

Kyungsoo opens the car door with familiarity and climbs in.

“What are you here for?” Baekhyun asks once the two of them are sitting comfortably in the car.

“I just wanted to see you again,” Kyungsoo admits with a slight frown as if it’s embarrassing to say.

“You could’ve just texted me,” Baekhyun says, trying not to grin.

“It didn’t cross my mind,” Kyungsoo replies.

“Sure it didn’t,” Baekhyun says. “But then what _was_ on your mind?”

Kyungsoo glares at him and then eyes the door handle, but he makes no move to go.

“I’m kidding,” Baekhyun says with a laugh as he turns to face the front. “Want to go back to my place?”

Kyungsoo murmurs a yes and Baekhyun smiles triumphantly.

~

Baekhyun unbuttons the first two buttons of his top as he hands Kyungsoo a glass of water. Kyungsoo accepts it with a nod of thanks, looking uncomfortable among Baekhyun’s minimalistic furniture despite being a frequent visitor to his apartment.

“Did you have classes today?” Baekhyun asks as he sits down next to Kyungsoo.

“No, they were canceled. There was a power outage,” Kyungsoo answers, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“And so you decided to visit my workplace?”

Kyungsoo sighs and meets Baekhyun’s smirk with a slight frown.

“I didn’t know you’d be out so early.”

“It’s almost seven,” Baekhyun replies after glancing at the digital clock above his oven.

Kyungsoo shrugs, seeming to slowly acclimate to his surroundings as indicated by the way he begins to relax into the sofa and the way he keeps eyeing Baekhyun hungrily.

“Drink some more water,” Baekhyun suggests. “Wouldn’t want you to get dehydrated.”

Kyungsoo does as he says before setting the cup down and finally moving to straddle Baekhyun.

“Impatient,” Baekhyun sighs as Kyungsoo ducks down to suck on Baekhyun’s collarbones, pressing his body up against Baekhyun’s. His own hands come up to grip Kyungsoo’s waist, head falling back to give Kyungsoo more access.

“You’re just slow,” Kyungsoo says against Baekhyun’s neck.

“That’s what an impatient person says,” Baekhyun replies, laughing when Kyungsoo huffs irritably and pulls back to press his lips against Baekhyun’s. His lips are chapped but still soft and warm.

“I can leave if you think I’m going to fast,” Kyungsoo says after a moment. Baekhyun’s hands tighten on Kyungsoo’s waist automatically and Kyungsoo smirks down at him. “That’s what I thought.”

Baekhyun wrinkles his nose in annoyance and tugs Kyungsoo by the back of his neck. “Just kiss me.”

Kyungsoo laughs against his lips and allows Baekhyun to ease his mouth open as he works on unbuttoning Baekhyun’s dress shirt.

It’s when Baekhyun is shirtless and Kyungsoo is working on his pants that Baekhyun stops him.

“We aren’t fucking on this couch,” Baekhyun answers when Kyungsoo looks down at him in confusion. His lips are red and shiny and his hair is a mess from where Baekhyun ran his fingers through it.

Nudging Kyungsoo up and off his lap, the younger seems to get the idea and exhales in annoyance, before heading down the hallway to Baekhyun’s bedroom.

“It’s leather,” Baekhyun explains, following after him.

“Yeah, I know,” Kyungsoo says back, opening the bedroom door. “Shouldn’t that be easy to clean?”

“I’d rather not test that out,” Baekhyun says as Kyungsoo pulls his black shirt over his head and begins sliding off his boxers and pants at the same time to reveal his very nice ass. “You’re in a hurry today.”

“I’ve been waiting for this for an entire week,” Kyungsoo replies, climbing onto the bed and pulling back the covers. “Hurry up.”

“What, too lazy to go hunting for someone else?” Baekhyun asks as he dutifully sheds the rest of his clothes and joins Kyungsoo on the bed.

“Something like that,” Kyungsoo responds.

“Are you getting attached to me?” Baekhyun teases as he pushes Kyungsoo flat on his back.

“More like your dick,” Kyungsoo scoffs, shivering when Baekhyun flicks his nipple.

“Close enough.” Baekhyun moves down and spreads Kyungsoo’s legs apart. “A little desperate for my dick though. You’ve never come to my offices.”

He bends down to bite at Kyungsoo’s thighs. The last marks he left are barely there anymore. He bites a little harder.

“Ah,” Kyungsoo huffs in surprise, unable to close his legs because Baekhyun is holding them apart.

Baekhyun licks the area in apology and makes his way up to Kyungsoo’s cock which is already standing straight up. When Baekhyun looks up to make a snarky comment, he catches sight of Kyungsoo’s flushed face, round glasses still on.

“You’re so cute,” Baekhyun coos, getting a grimace in return.

“Don’t say that when you’re about to fuck me.”

“Okay, okay,” Baekhyun agrees. “But you are,” he adds before bending down to lick a stripe up his dick, feeling a sense of satisfaction when Kyungsoo doesn't muffle his moan in time.

“Stop playing around,” Kyungsoo complains.

“I haven’t even had dinner yet and I have to deal with someone so demanding,” Baekhyun complains, crawling up to come face to face with Kyungsoo again.

“You could’ve turned me away,” Kyungsoo replies, circling his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders.

“No,” Baekhyun says as he removes Kyungsoo’s glasses. “My dick has a Pavlovian response to you.”

Kyungsoo grins.

“Good.”

~

Baekhyun wakes up a little after nine feeling sticky and sore. The sheets next to him are warm, but Kyungsoo is nowhere to be seen.

Fumbling with the covers, Baekhyun gets up and hears something from the kitchen. Yanking his briefs on, Baekhyun makes his way out of his bedroom and promptly groans when he smells the air. Kyungsoo must be cooking.

“What’s all of this?” Baekhyun asks when he comes to a bowl of ramen and a whole bunch of side dishes.

“You said you hadn’t eaten yet,” Kyungsoo explains as he grabs a glass and fills it with water. His glasses are back on and he’s wearing one of Baekhyun’s oversized t-shirts. Paired with the blooming bruises of red and purple… Baekhyun licks his lips.

“What about you?”

“I ate before you woke up,” Kyungsoo replies with a sheepish smile. “I got too hungry.”

Baekhyun laughs and sits down as Kyungsoo leans against the counter and watches him with bright eyes. Odd how he can flip like a switch. One moment he’s asking Baekhyun to fuck him and the next he’s feeding him the best home-cooked meal in the world.

“Have you ever thought about changing your major?” Baekhyun asks as he takes a deep breath, mouth watering as he stares at the ramen. “Maybe food science or something?”

“It’s instant ramen, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo replies with an incredulous smile. “And I like singing.”

“Why doesn’t my instant ramen taste this good?” Baekhyun asks through a mouthful of noodles.

“Maybe you add too much water?” Kyungsoo suggests. He’s still standing.

“Do you want to sit?” Baekhyun asks, reaching for some kimchi.

“No,” Kyungsoo replies, raising an eyebrow at him.

“How about on my lap?” 

Baekhyun snorts when Kyungsoo shrugs his shoulders like he’s debating it.

“Softer than a chair,” Kyungsoo defends himself.

“Soft?” Baekhyun starts to say, but Kyungsoo cuts him off.

“Don’t make a dick joke right now.”

“Then sit on my lap.”

“After you finish eating.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen a little at how quickly Kyungsoo agrees. It usually takes more obnoxious aegyo and repeated pestering for Kyungsoo to say yes to extra skinship after they’re done hooking up.

As soon as he slurps up the rest of his ramen, Baekhyun opens his arms wide and grins when Kyungsoo grudgingly sits down.

“Are you going home tonight?” Baekhyun asks as he noses along Kyungsoo’s neck like a puppy looking for a bone.

“I don’t know,” Kyungsoo says, grabbing Baekhyun’s chopsticks and poking around in the leftover ramen soup.

“Are you busy tomorrow?”

“What day is tomorrow?”

“Thursday? Friday? I don’t remember.” Baekhyun sneaks a hand under his shirt and lightly taps Kyungsoo’s inner thigh.

“I might have an audition tomorrow. In the afternoon.”

“Should you be showing up looking like this then?” Baekhyun asks, referring to the various hickeys along Kyungsoo’s neck. Wearing a turtleneck in the summer would be a bit odd.

“I’m sure there’s makeup that can cover this up,” Kyungsoo replies, his hand coming to rest over the one Baekhyun has wrapped around his middle.

“Hey, you ever think about being a sugar baby instead?” Baekhyun asks, readying for himself to be smacked on the head.

Instead of hitting him, Kyungsoo hums in thought. Baekhyun stops feeling him up and his head pulls back to look at him.

“Do you actually need money?” he asks in surprise.

“Not really,” Kyungsoo answers. “It’d just be nice to have a little extra spending money, you know?”

Baekhyun laughs against his shoulder and then leans in close to Kyungsoo’s ear, voice going low and sultry.

“I can be your sugar daddy if you want.” Baekhyun holds back a laugh at how ridiculous he sounds and waits for another hit that doesn't come.

“You’re already halfway there,” Kyungsoo replies sarcastically, turning so that they’re facing each other. There’s an amused smile playing on his lips. “Although you don’t come off as…” Kyungsoo vaguely gestures, but Baekhyun gets the idea.

“Halfway there?” Baekhyun lets go of Kyungsoo and grabs one of his hands so that Kyungsoo is standing in front of him. “Well, I can't compromise.”

“What do you mean compromise?” Kyungsoo asks, but Baekhyun isn’t listening anymore, instead trying to tamp down his nerves.

“I’ve known you for over half a year now,” Baekhyun begins and he sees a slight flash of panic in Kyungsoo’s eyes. “And sex is good and all, but there are obviously better things.”

“I can’t tell if you’re about to ask me out or break up with me,” Kyungsoo whispers, fingers curling around Baekhyun’s own.

“Oh, I’m definitely not breaking up with you, because we aren’t dating,” Baekhyun says in a disgruntled voice.

“Then.” Kyungsoo watches him with those bright eyes.

“I’m asking you out.”

“Oh.”

Baekhyun feels a sense of relief that he finally got it out because the idea of asking Kyungsoo to date him has been plaguing him for the past two months.

“Also, I want my answer now so that I know whether I should take a long, sad bath or not,” Baekhyun adds, when Kyungsoo just stares at him thoughtfully.

“What happens if I say yes?” Kyungsoo asks and Baekhyun is delighted to see him turning pink in embarrassment.

“A lot of things,” Baekhyun replies, a slight smile growing on his face. “But probably shower sex because we’re both gross and I don’t want to waste water.”

“Well, if you put it that way…”

Kyungsoo yanks Baekhyun up by the neck and Baekhyun’s hands go automatically to Kyungsoo’s waist as their lips meet.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the fade out but i can't write smut :)


End file.
